Harry Potter and the Immortals
by faithismyguitar
Summary: For thousands of years, the Titans ruled the world. But they were imprisoned by the Olympic Gods. Without the help of the Gods, how will the wizarding world stop the destruction and save the world?
1. Prelude

Prelude

The sound of his voice echoed throughout the dark dungeons underneath the Malfoy Mansion. Maids cried out and the servants ran for cover. The house elves hid behind doors in the hopes of not getting caught. This was just a game after all- a game of survival. The question this time was who will win and even worse- who would be the unlucky one at the end of the night?

Demons are everywhere. At least that's what the poor Malfoy child screamed as he ran through the house attacking everything that was in his way. Nothing and no one was safe now. His father was away on business and there was little that his mother could do to stop him at this stage. His screams of paranoia went unheard by the neighbors, but the dogs at the end of the block barked and whined at the screeching noise.

What was the boy so scared of that would cause this much havoc? Nobody knew. Doctors had been called in from all over the world- muggles and wizards alike. Not one of them could diagnose him with anything. The muggle doctors had agreed that he was paranoid and psychotic, but his mother would not take this as an answer. After all, to say that her only son was mentally ill was to put her family into exile.

Doors slammed open, vases crashed to the floor, and finally the child fell to the floor crying. His tears cascaded down his cheeks as he rocked himself back and forth in his small hiding place behind the couch in the living room. His mother stood at the door, watching quietly as her son deteriorated before her eyes. There was nothing to say that would comfort him. Talking about it would be too difficult for her, so she stood quietly against the door's frame, silently watching him. The child rocked himself back and forth as though it would stop the evils from returning. His cheeks were tearstained as he stood up and looked toward the door. His gray eyes connected with his mother's. A moment later, his mother nodded and clapped twice. With a pop, a house elf appeared before her.

"Bring my son some water," she told the elf in a voice as soft as silk.

"As you wish," the elf responded before disappearing to the kitchen. The son stood up. She was not sure whether he would have another attack or not, so she took a small step backwards, ready to leave in a moment's notice.

"Mother?" The child whispered. His mother stayed silent so he continued. "They're coming mother. You know they are." She stared at him blankly, almost as though she did not understand him. But she did deep inside her heart. She had been having dreams of their return for a few years now. The power they possessed would make living in this world unbearable. The house elf returned with a glass of water for the Malfoy child. He thanked her quite genuinely before he took a sip. His mother finally managed to bring up enough courage to tell the house elf that dinner would need to be served soon. Then she turned on her heel and disappeared. A moment later, so did the elf leaving the child completely alone in the living room. Calmly, the child whispered, "may the gods be with us and give me the strength to protect the world from this great evil."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The clock struck midnight in the courtyard's tower of the finest school in the country. If anyone were awake to hear the bells, they would have immediately noticed the difference between tonight and any other night, but no one was awake to hear the thirteenth chime that night.

The first day of classes would start tomorrow and curfew had been changed to an earlier time due to the late night fights and midnight adventures of the previous year. Silence followed the bells and the grounds looked even gloomier than usual. A mist of fog had taken over the grounds and rain drizzled lightly against the stone walls of the castle until early the next morning when the thunder and lightning took their turn.

Students were jolted awake by the storm early that morning. The time was seven o'clock. The storm was a perfect wake up alarm for the first day of school. A young woman with red hair rolled out of her bed in Gryffindor tower and promptly took a shower before the rest of the girls in the dorm. Her school uniform showed off her toned legs without showing too much. The next step was to put on her makeup and straighten her hair. All she needed was a simple spell or two and then she would be able to greet the world looking perfect just as she did every day. It did not matter that her family could barely afford their bills or food. She had decided long ago that she would make her own way and make her way she had. How else would she have become one of the hottest girls in the school, or one of the smartest? Her grades were perfect enough that honor roll was the lowest accomplishment that she would ever receive. Many girls were jealous of her because of this. After all, her boyfriend was the famous Harry Potter, and she had him wrapped around her finger. Anything she wanted, he would get for her. She smiled into the mirror before bouncing her way down to the Gryffindor Common Room.

He stood by the fire place talking to his two closest friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. A few moments later, she was by his side. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Pulling away, she made sure to keep his hand in hers and he did the same. His smile grew as he realized how much he loved the girl who stood beside him. Breaking his thoughts, Ginny asked, "So what were you guys talking about? I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Two minutes earlier, Hermione had been extremely happy, but now her perfect morning had been crushed by the one and only Ginny Weasley. "No. You didn't interrupt anything," she sighed. "We were just talking about what classes we are taking today. As seventh years we have the ability to take two elective courses that will prepare us for the jobs that we are planning on going into after we graduate."

"Oh yeah. I heard about that. It's a new thing this year isn't it?" Ginny responded.

"Yes it is," Hermione responded shortly.

"We find out who the head girl and boy of the whole school are today," Ron informed Ginny. "I wonder who they will be. I hope I get picked."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her freakishly tall brother. "Your grades aren't good enough to be the head boy. I, on the other hand, will hopefully become the head girl of my year." Hermione kept her mouth shut, but she could not stop thinking that Ginny was anything but a stupid whore. How she earned her grades, Hermione had no idea. "Who wants to go to breakfast?" Ron continued, oblivious to Hermione's thoughts.

"Sounds like a good idea. It'll be served in ten minutes anyways," Harry responded. "Let's go."

"I just need to grab something from my room and get a book from the library," Hermione said.

"Alright. We'll meet you down there," Ginny answered swiftly. Hermione's jaw clenched as the others started the walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast and left her behind for the second time in two days.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Terribly upset after what had just happened in the Common Room, Hermione walked to the library with her head down. She did not know who had walked past her or where she was except for the knowledge that she had memorized these corridors during her first year at Hogwarts. The newfound idea of her being a witch and not having to deal with the over privileged children in her town ever again had been a great incentive for her to get ahead of the rest of her year. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but lions always know how to stall.

Her gaze turned upward as she stepped into the library and a small smile played on her lips. This was her safe haven, the place that was hers and hers alone. Ginny never stepped into the library which is half of the reason Hermione loved this place. It was total privacy from the outside world, a place where she could pick up a book and pretend that she was anywhere else. This was her escape from reality.

Searching the shelves, she finally found a book that would be worth reading. Something she had never seen before in the library. Sitting down at a table, she opened the book and started to read.

In the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were laughing and talking about their last night of summer. They had been playing quidditch with each other and Ginny loved to tease her older brother about the sport. Ron may have been a good keeper last year, but that did not stop him from falling off his broom before he even got on it.

"Ron, how on earth did you manage to miss the broom?" Ginny laughed. Harry joined in. "I thought you had been playing quidditch since you were little. Or was that just what you told mommy and daddy so that you could go play dress up with the girl next door?" Ron's face turned a beautiful shade of red.

"Ginny! I've told you a thousand times. I have been playing quidditch since I was five. You know that. Fred and George taught me. You can ask them yourself!"

"I doubt they would admit to teaching you if they knew." Ginny poked him in the side.

"I told you! It was the broom! It's broken or something! It wasn't me!" Ron yelled. People from their table looked over at them.

"Shh guys. People are starting to stare," Harry said calmly. "By the way, you have syrup on your shirt, Ron."

"Blimey! You're right! Thanks Harry." Ron quickly grabbed a napkin and started to wipe the syrup off his shirt with a little water. "So what classes do you have today Ginny?"

After a long sigh, Ginny answered, "Defense against the dark arts and history of magic." Harry pulled her closer to her at the table.

"History of magic is going to be extremely boring," Ron responded oblivious to his best friend and sister's closeness. "I hated taking that class. I gave it up this year."

"Lucky you," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh! I forgot my backpack!" She exclaimed while jumping out of her seat. "I have to go! Laters."

"I'll come with," Harry stood up as well. The two walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand leaving Ron to his food.

Just as they were walking up the staircase, Draco Malfoy sprinted up the stairs yelling as he went, "Sorry Pansy! I left my book in the library! I'll see you in class!"

Back in the library, Hermione turned the page. She was already on page 50 and she had been there for less than an hour. That is one great thing about being a bookworm. Bookworms tend to read faster than other people. As she went to the next page, a piece of paper fell out of the book. It was folded into a square and said _Trust Me_ on the front in Gold ink. Curious, Hermione unfolded the piece of paper. To her dismay, there was nothing written on it except the letters: _CDM_. She folded the paper back up and put it in her pocket. She would find out what it meant later. For now, she had to get to the Great Hall for the announcement of the Head Girl and Boy for the new school year.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gazing toward the students, his heart leapt out to them. Each of them had their own hopes and dreams. Some of them would succeed and some would fail. He knew that. But he also knew that life was difficult. Sometimes giving up what you love is necessary especially in times of war. He glanced back over to Professor Snape who continued to speak to him even though he was no longer listening. The children who sat at these tables were so innocent. Their hearts were as big as giants and as light as feathers. Too bad very few of them would be able to survive after the upcoming battle between good and evil. If Voldemort had his way, no one was safe. First he would take out the muggles, then the mudbloods, and then finally the purebloods that displeased him.

Letting out a sigh, he stroked his long white beard. Oh how long ago it seemed that he was standing in their shoes: hopeful of the future and as kindhearted as one could be. The silly lives of the teenagers where the biggest problem was asking a girl out or studying for a test. But the world was changing, and there was no one who could stop it. After all, life is about change. From birth to death, change is all that occurs. Growing older, people exiting and entering your own life, this is what life is about: _change._

"Do you agree with me, Albus?" Severus asked in a hushed tone. "Will we need to teach him occulmancy this year?"

Albus turned toward him, finally being shocked out of his previous thoughts. "I think everyone should learn the subject, but many will use it to figure out how to control others. I don't think teaching the students this will be in our best interest." Taking a bite out of his morning waffles, he savored the taste. The day that food stopped tasting good would be the day that the world would spin backwards around the sun.

"But the dark lord's followers all know occulmancy. Shouldn't we be teaching the kids how to survive the war?" Severus took an apple from the center of the table and threw it back and forth between his hands.

With a sigh, Albus tiredly replied, "If only we knew that they would not turn against us. It's all politics now. The students will follow their parents most likely." Severus took a bite out of his apple while Albus continued, "The ones from Slytherin will most likely follow Voldemort when the time comes to choose. And we can't have the other houses learn it and not teach the Slytherins. It's safer for us to just let the children learn by themselves."

"But then the playing field won't be even. The ones who follow the dark lord will know how to control others, and everyone else will just be free targets," Severus whispered, making sure no one else heard him but Albus.

Albus' eyes no longer sparkled. He was too tired from the war and from trying to keep the children as safe as possible. He had spent most of last night working on protecting the castle from outsiders. Unfortunately he had fallen asleep close to midnight and woke back up around three in the morning to finish the protection spells. "Are you telling me that we should also teach the students the unforgivable curses as well? I refuse to stoop as low as to fight fire with fire. It will not work to our advantage in the end." Severus lowered his eyes. He certainly hadn't thought of it like that. But as a teacher, his main concern was the safety of the students. Without the students, he would have no one to rag on and no one to teach and he loved both of those things. Albus broke him from his thoughts with his next words. "It's time to announce the Head Boys and Girls for this year. Would you do me the favour of explaining to them in the back room the roles that they will play?"

Severus nodded his head in recognition of Albus' request. A moment later, Albus stood up and walked over to the eagle podium. "Attention!" His voice echoed off the walls of the Great Hall. Students' heads turned and silence ensued. "Thank you. Now I'd like to announce the Heads for this school year. When I call your name, please come up here. I will give you further directions in a moment or two. For the junior head girl, I have chosen: Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny who had gone with Harry to retrieve her backpack from Gryffindor Tower arrived back in the Great Hall just as Professor Dumbledore called her name. "Oh my god!" Ginny screeched as she gave Harry a huge hug and a quick peck on the lips before bouncing toward the front of the Great Hall. Her step was confident and her bright smile beamed across the room.

As she walked, his voice boomed around the hall. "I have chosen Miss Weasley because of her enthusiasm and her grades. She also helps the grounds keeper for community service when she is out of her classes. Well done Miss Weasley." He nodded to her when she reached the raised platform where the teachers were all sitting, watching him speak. "For the junior head boy, I have chosen: Colin Creevey!" Colin squeaked when he heard his name. Jumping up from his seat, he joined Ginny Weasley on the teacher's platform. "As for our senior Head Girl and Head Boys- both of them have worked extremely hard over the years to get where they are. Our head girl comes from a non-magical family and a world where magic did not exist. Give it up for Hermione Granger!" Hermione whom had been nervously playing with her hands relaxed and gave a beaming smile to those people around her before heading to the front of the room.

Dumbledore continued, "last but not least, the student with one of the highest honors at our school and the head boy for this upcoming year is-" The world turned black and white as though in an old movie. "-Tom Riddle!"

Tom high-fived Draco Malfoy before strutting toward the front of the Great Hall. He whispered as he passed the Hufflepuff table, "I told you I'd be a head boy. Too bad you didn't befriend me beforehand because your life just got harder mudbloods." The world froze for a moment, rewinding to thirty seconds earlier. As though on a microphone, a deep voice echoed around the Great Hall, "your life just got harder mudbloods. Mudbloods. You're dirt of the earth. You'll be washed away just like before." The world froze for another second and then the color was back and the world was right just as it had been before the time inconsistency. No one seemed to notice that anything had gone wrong and Dumbledore continued as he had before.

"-Draco Malfoy!" The Slytherin table had erupted in cheers but Draco just sat there. "Draco Malfoy, please come to the front of the Great Hall," Dumbledore called his name once more. Slowly, Draco stood up and walked toward Dumbledore. Had everyone missed what had just happened? Draco looked around the room, but no one seemed distraught over the announcement that had just occurred.

He was broken from his thoughts when Professor Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the room: "Everyone else, class begins in fifteen minutes. I suggest you not be late on your first day." Dumbledore stepped away from the podium to speak with the new heads. "Please follow Professor Snape. He will be explaining your new positions to you in the back hall." Walking away slowly, Dumbledore made his way toward his office. Ginny, Colin, Draco, and Hermione all followed Professor Snape to the back hall for orientation and their new room assignments.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Trust is a difficult thing to do especially in times of war. Best friends turn into enemies and enemies pretend to be friends. It's difficult to figure out who is a friend and who is an enemy. But even harder than this is knowing who you are and what you need to do to survive in this chaotic world.

A few days after the orientation of the head students, Hermione sat in her new Common Room reading the book she had found in the library only a few days before. Today was the first Saturday after school had started. Having finished her homework the night before, Hermione had little to do on this extremely dreary day. The rain hitting the castle sounded like an army of men walking to battle. As she read, she noticed that there were Greek phrases on the front cover of the book, so instead of finishing the book, she had decided to translate them into English. As she sat on the couch curled up, she kept referencing the translator guide that she had found in the library the day before.

Her red soffe shorts and blue t-shirt fit her snuggly. These were her favourite bedtime clothes. Because of the humidity, she had curled her hair earlier that day to prevent frizz taking over like it had during her first year of Hogwarts. Competition was worse than ever now. Before, she had been one of the Golden Trio and looks truly did not matter, but now with the addition of Ginny to the group, she was overshadowed by the red haired beauty. Her world was starting to fall apart because of that girl although it did add a little spice to Hermione's life. Fortunately though, Ginny did not mess with her career opportunities. Every field was watching Hermione's every move. Each and every wizarding business was sending her letters requesting a job interview with her including the Ministry of Magic.

Finally, after an hour or so trying to translate the words from the front cover, Hermione finished translating them. They stated:

_After much struggle, the Olympic Gods finally captured the Titans and placed them in a dark dungeon underground. Hades has looked after their chained stoned figures for thousands of years. But the Olympic Gods did not realize that their immortality would be taken away from them and reformed into a new, different kind of magic- the magic of the wizards and witches who walk the earth. The following prophecy was made in 1636 by the Dark Child (his or her true name is unknown):_

_"On the first Saturday of the ninth month, the spell will be broken by one of the most powerful people in the history of history. Chaos will consume the world and death shall wreak havoc on all. There is only one way to make sure that the Titans do not regain control of the world. The answer to this is deep inside." _

There was nothing left to translate which disappointed Hermione slightly after she read it out loud. The finding of this prophecy seemed to increase her curiosity. Never before had she heard of _the Dark Child_, nor had she ever thought that the Titans and Olympic Gods had truly existed. To her it was all a fairytale. Not once had she read anything about the truths of the Titans or the Olympic gods in the school library, or any library at that. And if the prophecy was right, the Olympians were the reason that wizards and witches existed. So why would they not mention it in the History of Magic class or anywhere for that matter? She had to figure this out. Just as she finished thinking to herself, Draco Malfoy walked down the stairs and into the Heads Common Room. The world flashed from color to black and white and time stood still for a moment.

"What are you doing, Granger?" He asked as he sat down in an armchair across from her. He had a potions textbook in his hand.

"Just reading something I found in the library," she responded without taking her eyes off the paper she had just translated.

"Oh. Something for class or pleasure?"

She looked over at him. "It's for pleasure, but I did learn a lot from it." The world flashed back to color as Hermione said, "Why are you talking to me anyways?"

Draco opened his textbook and started reading the first chapter. A minute later he stated, "I'm not."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trojans are known for protecting people from the outside world. So why did they fail to protect their own? After ten years of siege, the Trojans and the Greeks were finally done with the war. The eastern shore was vacant of ships on the morning of the final year. Instead, a wooden horse blocked the sun in the early morning hours and shaded the great city of Troy. Little did the Trojans know that this would bring about the destruction of their homes, their families, and the future of their civilization.

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed, wondering what was to happen now that he had lost the book that had been a family heirloom for years. His father had warned him not to let the book leave the family library, but of course Draco had not taken him seriously. Now that the world was more vulnerable than ever before, Draco worried about the prophecy that was written in the book. If someone were to figure out what it meant…or even worse to read it out loud, the world would be in just as much trouble as when Helen ran away with Paris. Thinking about Helen and Paris, Draco had a class on the history of war and had to read a book about the Trojan War.

His room was cold as ice so he put on a pair of sweatpants and a black tshirt. Deciding that reading in the Common Room was a better idea than trying to read upstairs with little light and a high probability of falling asleep, he grabbed his book and made his way down the dreadful stairs that lead to the Heads Common Room. As he walked, he smiled when he saw that no one was around. When he sat down in the armchair near the fire, he looked up and noticed that Hermione Granger was sitting cuddled up against the couch with a book in her hands. That girl really was a nerd. Draco laughed inside his head.

Randomly, a voice broke the silence. "Why are you talking to me anyways?" Draco did not know how to respond to what Hermione had just said. Was the girl going crazy? He did not know nor did he care. All he cared about at that moment was finding out more about the Immortals and so he sat down to read his book which was hidden inside his potions textbook.

A minute later he realized that it would be rude of him not to respond to her, so he decided to say the simplest thing possible. "I'm not." He could not be rude to her now that she was his co-head. Dumbledore would surely strip him of his title if it came down between his word and hers. She was part of the Golden Trio and therefore Dumbledore had already taken a liking to her. Unfortunately, Draco was not as lucky. Especially after the run in that his father had with Dumbledore during his second year at Hogwarts. Now that was rather embarrassing. Although his father had had good reason to flip out on Harry Potter, after all, he did set free his one and only house elf.

Back in the day, his family had had servants and house elves. His great times five grandfather was the Minister of Magic. After that, his family was pretty much untouchable. That was of course until his father was thrown into prison because of the dark lord.

Draco looked up at the clock above the fireplace. An hour had passed. Hermione Granger no longer sat on the couch, and he had not read more than four paragraphs of his book because his mind just wasn't in it today. He really needed to find that book anyways. It was the first Saturday of the ninth month and that book needed to be found and destroyed before it unleashed the evil that was within. He smirked for a second when he realized how cliché this really was. It almost sounded like the story of Pandora's Box. But instead of reading something on the box, she just opened it. Rolling his eyes, he stood up and stretched.

The clock chimed for dinner. He looked back at the clock. How had four hours passed? He had just looked at the clock and it had only been three o'clock! Maybe the clock was wrong. Draco ran up to his bedroom and placed his book on his multicolored sheets. As a Head Boy, he no longer belonged to Slytherin. Instead, he was above the use of houses. He and the Head Girl made up their own House- a place above the childish jealousies and rivalries. Draco had to run in order to make it down to the Great Hall in time for dinner.


End file.
